All in a day's work
by Landon Richardson
Summary: When Danni is struck down by the flu it's up to Steve to step up and take their young son with him to work, when a high profile case comes in Steve is forced to juggle the two and comes up with a compromise. Wherever he goes, Oliver goes, after all what Danni doesn't know won't hurt her… (Steve x OC)
1. Chapter 1

All in a day's work

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Rachel Edwards and Grace Williams (Steve's grandfather) do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for this Danni universe.**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett, although originally based on the idea of male Danny Williams, is probably different enough now to be considered my own creation since she has a different background and has morphed into a different person.**

 **The characters of Daisy McGarrett, Jonathan McGarrett, Oliver McGarrett, Special Agent Jack O'Connor, David Richardson, Rose Hanamoa, Liam O'Brien and Doctor Abbie Williams do belong to me.**

 **Any other characters who are mentioned who you don't recognise, no doubt belong to me so please do not use them without permission first.**

 **This disclaimer will grow as more characters emerge but I think that's all of them covered for this prologue.**

Author Note

 **I wrote this story a long time ago, probably about a year ago. I wanted to write a story showing Steve as a dad, a goofy dad but a dad nonetheless. This story fits into the navy seal saga where Steve and Danni meet when they are 21 and 19 and end up eloping together and raising a family.**

 **It should be about 4-5 chapters long I think**

 **Please enjoy the chapter!**

Overall Summary

 **When Danni is struck down by the flu it's up to Steve to step up and take their young son with him to work, when a high profile case comes in Steve is forced to juggle the two and comes up with a compromise. Wherever he goes, Oliver goes, after all what Danni knows what hurt her… (McDanni saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve McGarrett looked down at his wife's flushed face with a concern look and wondered whether he should actually call in sick so he could take care of her, the only thing which stopped him was the fact that he knew she would react badly to it, worrying about the rest of the team**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams/Abbie Williams (Fitzwilliams)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Waincroft (Chalia)**

 **Kono Kalakaua / Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Abbie Williams**

 **Mention of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Other Note

 **Point one – Please be aware that nearly all the locations I use are either from the internet (Thank you Google) or made up. I claim no knowledge of Hawaii**

 **Point Two – I have no beta so please forgive any mistakes you find.**

* * *

Chapter one

* * *

Steve McGarrett looked down at his wife's flushed face with a concern look and wondered whether he should actually call in sick so he could take care of her, the only thing which stopped him was the fact that he knew she would react badly to it, worrying about the rest of the team. Leaning over her and kissing her hot forehead, his frown increasing at the clamminess of her skin. She was struggling with the flu and therefore looking after their large brood had fallen to him. He thought he had done a pretty good job but today was Monday and that meant work for him. It was clear that Danielle wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Their housekeeper Rose Hanamoa and their nanny stroke bodyguard Liam O'Brien would be too busy with the school runs to take on any other jobs so Steve had come to the conclusion that he would bring their three month old son Oliver with him to work and take care of him there.

It made sense, he had enough milk to last him throughout the day so there would be little trouble there. It would comfort Danielle as well to know that their baby was safe with his father. Steve would allow nothing to happen to their baby, not while he still breathed.

He stilled as she moved beneath his light touch, a slight frown coming to her face before it smoothed out as sleep took her once more. He ran a hand over her long blond hair before he turned and walked out of the room. He would call Malia on his way into work and ask her to come and check on Danielle today before her shift started at the hospital. His wife was too stubborn when it came to her own health, viewing it as unimportant, Steve on the other hand viewed it as one of the most important things in his world.

He sighed silently and left the room, crushing down the guilt he felt at leaving her. It would only be for a short time. Liam had already said he would make the runs solo so that Rose could stay with Danielle in case she needed anything.

Steve walked into the small blue nursery and headed to the cot, smiling down at the small blond baby in it. Oliver was wide awake, his grey eyes focused on the ceiling as he grabbed at his toes bringing them to his mouth, clearly with the intent of eating them, the fact they were covered by his baby suit clearly didn't bother him.

"No baby boy" Steve said, leaning against the side, reaching down with one hand and stopping the foot from entering Oliver's mouth. Oliver automatically turned his head at the sound of Steve's voice, staring at him for a moment before a big gummy smile spread across his small face and a cry which sounded like happiness burst out of him. Steve smiled when Oliver lifted chubby arms towards him.

Steve picked him up, burying his face into his neck and smelling him.

"So here's the deal little man" he said to him, pulling back and meeting his son's eyes. "You're going to spend the day with Daddy at his work. Mummy isn't very well and she won't look after herself if she thinks she needs to look after you because you would be her one priority and trust me when I say you are too young to get this flu. Daddy would never sleep again if you did so you're going to be stuck with me and your godfather and crazy Aunts and Uncles all day and they will go crazy when they see you but don't worry, I won't leave you, and you'll be with me the whole time. Promise" he said softly, kissing Oliver's cheek.

Steve cuddled him closer to him for a moment, enjoying the closeness with his boy before he looked around him, spotting the outfit which had been laid out neatly on the cabinet. He frowned at it knowing that Danielle always picked out her younger children's clothes which meant that she had gotten up last night when she wasn't meant to.

Shaking his head Steve stripped Oliver of his night suit and quickly changed his nappy humming softly to the baby before he pulled on his polo shirt, chucking the jeans to one side and hunting through the drawers until he found the identical cargo pants to the one he was wearing today.

"You little man are going to look just like Daddy today" he told his son, glancing up when he heard a familiar beeping outside which told him that his partner Danny Williams are already there waiting for him so they could go to work. "There's your Godfather Danno so let's go and say goodbye to Mamma and Uncle Liam and Nanny Rose and then we'll go to work and see what all the naughty men have been doing over the weekend" he said, running his hand over Oliver's soft blond hair before he left the nursery heading down the corridor towards his bedroom. He came to a stop, smiling to himself when he saw his five year old son Jonathan peering in through the door. He headed towards him. "Hey buddy" he remarked gently, watching as Jonathan retreated looking up at him with big dark eyes as he reached up and brushed his blond fringe from them.

"Hey Daddy" Jonathan replied.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked him curiously "You should be down stairs by the front door, Uncle Liam needs to take you and Rowan to school, and you don't want to be late do you?" He asked. Jonathan shook his head looking back towards the door.

"Daddy why is Mamma still in bed? Is she okay? Does she need a hug?" He asked, sounding worried. Steve smiled at the concern, hunching down so he was on the same level as his son.

"Mamma loves your hugs Jonno but today might not be the best day. She's not very well you see, look" He said, opening the door slightly, his heart twisting at the sight of his wife curled up in a ball in the middle of their bed her arm flung out towards Steve's side as though she was reaching for him.

"What's wrong with her?" Jonathan asked hesitantly.

"You remember two weeks ago when you and the others all had the flu?" He asked waiting until Jonathan nodded at him. "Well Mamma has the same thing now so we just need to keep really quiet and she will be well before we know it" He told his son, leaning down and kissing his forehead. "Now off you go" he said at the same time that Liam shouted up the stairs.

"Jonno? It's time to go!" Steve gave Jonathan a light push towards the staircase.

"Off you go Jonno, be good at school. I love you"

"Love you too Daddy" Jonathan called back over his shoulder before he disappeared down the stairs. Steve adjusted Oliver in his arms, his gaze lingering on Danielle before he sighed and closed the door. She needed rest and he needed to get to work.

He headed down the stairs stopping when his nine year old daughter Daisy stepped out in front of him, flashing him a wide smile, her hazel eyes twinkling at him.

"Daddy, Mamma promised me to pick me up from Lucy's house later on this evening because I'm going there after school" She said loudly "But now she's…" her eyes widened when Steve gently hushed her, glancing up the stairs and listening carefully, breathing a sigh of relief when everything remained silent.

"Your Mamma is staying in bed today Monkey, I'll pick you up from Lucy's, what time did you agree?" He asked her, wincing when Oliver's small chubby hand found his hair and began pulling at the short strands.

"Seven O'clock Daddy, don't be late." Daisy said, waving at him before she skipped out of the house.

"It's always like this" Steve turned and smiled at Rose. She was in her mid-fifties, a small plump woman only a bit taller than Danielle was with a wide smile which always seemed to be on her face and twinkling dark brown eyes. She had come recommended by Danielle's friend Amy Hanamoa who was Rose's niece by marriage and they had never looked back, hiring her instantly. She no longer felt like a nanny but like one of the family, a grandmother to the kids and an adopted mother for him and Danielle. She lived in the guest house on the property so she was always around.

"I thought today went a little smoother than normal" Steve answered ruefully. Rose nodded

"That's because the little ones know their mother is ill, they are worried and scared. It is not like Danielle to be ill" Steve shrugged.

"I know but she'll be okay. If she needs anything then please call me and I'll come straight back with it" He told the older woman, waiting until she nodded before he headed to the front door, picking up Oliver's nappy bag which Rose had already packed and left for him. He waved at her before he made his way down the garden path towards his truck which was in the drive. Shifting his baby he unstrapped the baby seat from it, slamming the door shut and headed to the silver Camaro which was parked in the drive.

He opened the passenger seat and passed his son to his work partner Danny Williams, who gave him a surprised look, accepting Oliver before he turned his attention back to his phone call.

"Damn it Rachel" Steve heard him snap down the phone as he made his way to the back of the car and swiftly strapped in the seat. "Grace is my daughter as well. What do you think that just because I've got engaged that I don't care for her anymore? Of course I care for them. We agreed weeks in advance that I could have her for a week from Friday. You gave me your word. I've taken time off work to spend with them, Abbie has taken time off work. We're taking Grace and the girls to new Jersey, we…" his voice trailed off for a moment. Steve reached over the seat and tapped him on the shoulder, meeting his partner's furious gaze as he nodded towards Oliver. Danny passed him over to Steve who strapped him in. "No, no, no Rachel" he continued to say. "You don't get to speak about Abbie's daughters that way, you don't know them. Gracie treats them like they were her sisters, we're a family, we're…" his voice trailed off again. "Fine, thank you." He hit the disconnect button and hit it against the dashboard as Steve climbed in.

"What's happened?" Steve asked as he turned the key in the ignition.

"Rachel being a jealous ex-wife. She doesn't want me to take Grace for our week because she doesn't like Abbie and doesn't know her daughters. They aren't just Abbie's daughters now, they are mine as well."

"I know buddy" Steve said calmly, taking the road which would take them to Aliiolani Hale where they worked. "So are you going still?" He asked, Danny nodded.

"She relented eventually, I could hear Grace pleading with her in the background so hopefully that is what did it. Clearly she believes that she can move on but I'm not allowed to." He glanced round and smiled at his Godson. "Are we dropping my beautiful Godson off somewhere?" He asked watching a smile come to Steve's face. His partner was a bad ass navy SEAL with a tendency to cause bodily harm first and ask questions later but there was no way anyone could deny that but the minute someone complimented one of his children he turned into a puppy dog.

"Nope" Steve answered, "He's coming with me into work today"

"I'm sorry what now?" Danny demanded turning to look at Steve. "Are you out of your mind? Ollie is three months old, do you remember what we do for a living Steve? You can't expose him to that? Where the hell is Danielle? I cannot picture your wife willingly agreeing to this situation."

Steve shot Danny a confused look raising a dark eyebrow at him.

"I've hardly forgotten my job in two days" he replied mildly. "Danni came down with the flu on Saturday night so she's currently in bed. When I left her she was fast asleep. Besides the 50 headquarters is the safest place on the island, nothing will happen to Ollie there, especially not while I'm around."

"Wait, wait, and wait back up just a moment Steven. Please don't tell me that you are actually telling me that you haven't told Danielle your master plan? She doesn't know where you're taking Ollie today?" Danny demanded his eyes widening.

"I just told you that, do you need your ears tested or something Danno. Danni is sick with the flu. I wasn't about to wake her up to tell her when I know how much she needs this rest. She's been working herself into the ground recently since joining 50, she needs this time to recover. Plus Ollie is half of me, these features" he said waving a hand around his face. "Are the same features Oliver has you know why? Because I'm his father which means that when my wife is out of action that I am responsible for them all and it's therefore up to me to make the decisions and I made the decision to keep Ollie with me today. End of discussion" he said his voice slipping into its commander tone.

"Fine, just do me a favour and let me be in the room when Danielle rips you a new one. I could do with some entertainment." Danny replied. Steve shot him a glare, picking up his mobile when it rang.

"McGarrett" He barked down the phone. There was a slight pause before a familiar voice spoke to him.

"Boss? It's Jenna, sorry to call at a bad time but we've got a case. The Governor wants you and Danny down there straight away, from the reports it looks like it's a nasty one-"

"The word Carnage was used boss" Came the familiar voice of Toast meaning that he was hovering near Jenna.

"Chin, Kono, Jack and David are already on route and I've contacted Ryan to get the 50 CSU team down there. I couldn't reach Danni I…"

"Danni's not to be disturbed today Jenna, any CSU queries need to go directly to Ry until I tell you otherwise" Steve interrupted. "Danni's off sick"

"Sick?" Jenna said sounding worried. "Danni never gets sick she…"

"Jenna the case?" Steve interrupted.

"Oh right yeah, I've sent the team there already and Abbie is the ME in charge. She's already there. Toast has just sent the coordinates to yours and Danny's phone now" She said, Steve smiled as the phone pinged in his ear telling him that the text had been received.

"Great, thanks Jenna" Steve said, hanging up the phone on her. He looked at Danny. "We've got a case" he told him.

"Yeah so I see" Danny replied waving his phone towards him. "We're like two streets away from it" he told Steve, frowning when Steve hit the indicator. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm driving to the crime scene"

"Steven, you have a three month baby in the car. How about you drive us to the headquarters and drop yourself and Ollie off there and I'll come back here."

"What's the point when we're already here" Steve replied "Let's get his over and done with before Ollie needs his ten o clock bottle" Steve stated, parking up the car and climbing out of it, he closed the driver's door, his eyes moving around the taped off area before he headed to the back of the bar and unstrapped Oliver, lifting the small baby into his arms.

"Steven!" Danny said in disbelief. "Seriously what are you doing? You can't bring Oliver onto the actual crime scene, he's a baby! What if the unsub is still in the area watching? Do you want him to see your baby? Danielle would not agree to this and you know it."

"Danni isn't here Danno. I want Ollie with me. Do you honestly believe even for a second that I would put mine and Danni's baby in danger? I would never let anything happen to him so let's go." He stated firmly, adjusting Oliver so he was against Steve's chest, partially hidden by his shirt. Oliver buried with face into Steve's neck, one small hand clutching at the material surrounding him. He ducked under the yellow tape and walked to his team. "What happened here?" He asked.

"Triple homicide" Riley King remarked looking around him. "Abbie says the bodies have been there for about three hours though she's not sure whether they were moved here yet."

"Steve" David Richardson suddenly said "What is my nephew doing here?" Steve turned to face his wife's twin grabbing Oliver's arm and waving at David, imitating the voice of a baby.

"Hi Uncle Davy, today I'm Officer McGarrett and I'm working with Daddy so we want to know all about the scene" He remarked grinning when David rolled his eyes.

"I wish I had filmed that" He commented, grinning when Jack spoke.

"Don't worry, I already did" He said, "Toast put cameras in our bullet proof vest… he's probably youtubing it as we speak"

"Funny" Steve said, "Now let's focus and get to work"

* * *

Author Note

 **Thank for taking the time to read**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story, I really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

All in a day's work

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Rachel Edwards and Grace Williams (Steve's grandfather) do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for this Danni universe.**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett, although originally based on the idea of male Danny Williams, is probably different enough now to be considered my own creation since she has a different background and has morphed into a different person.**

 **The characters of Daisy McGarrett, Jonathan McGarrett, Oliver McGarrett, Special Agent Jack O'Connor, David Richardson, Rose Hanamoa, Liam O'Brien and Doctor Abbie Williams do belong to me.**

 **Any other characters who are mentioned who you don't recognise, no doubt belong to me so please do not use them without permission first.**

 **This disclaimer will grow as more characters emerge but I think that's all of them covered for this prologue.**

Author Note

 **I wrote this story a long time ago, probably about a year ago. I wanted to write a story showing Steve as a dad, a goofy dad but a dad nonetheless. This story fits into the navy seal saga where Steve and Danni meet when they are 21 and 19 and end up eloping together and raising a family.**

 **It should be about 4-5 chapters long I think**

 **Please enjoy the chapter!**

Overall Summary

 **Danielle McGarrett moved on the bed, groaning when her body protested the movement and forced her eyes opened. She wanted to go back to sleep but her bladder was making that wish impossible to achieve. She sighed, slowly moving off of the mattress and heading into their en-suite, she used the loo and quickly brushed her teeth, intent on getting rid of the rank taste in her mouth.**

Chapter Summary

 **When Danni is struck down by the flu it's up to Steve to step up and take their young son with him to work, when a high profile case comes in Steve is forced to juggle the two and comes up with a compromise. Wherever he goes, Oliver goes, after all what Danni knows what hurt her… (McDanni saga)**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams/Abbie Williams (Fitzwilliams)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Waincroft (Chalia)**

 **Kono Kalakaua / Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Abbie Williams**

 **Mention of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Other Note

 **Point one – Please be aware that nearly all the locations I use are either from the internet (Thank you Google) or made up. I claim no knowledge of Hawaii**

 **Point Two – I have no beta so please forgive any mistakes you find.**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Danielle McGarrett moved on the bed, groaning when her body protested the movement and forced her eyes opened. She wanted to go back to sleep but her bladder was making that wish impossible to achieve. She sighed, slowly moving off of the mattress and heading into their en-suite, she used the loo and quickly brushed her teeth, intent on getting rid of the rank taste in her mouth.

She staggered out of the bathroom looking back at the bed and wrinkled her nose, turning and heading out of the door and towards the stairs. She wanted to see Rose and make sure she was okay with looking after Beth, Hope and Ollie. Amy who normally took the twins was at a Doctor's appointment so the older woman would be alone.

She made her way slowly down the stairs gripping the bannister tightly and headed towards the living room, stopping just outside it when she heard Hope's excited voice.

"Nanny Rosie look its Daddy and Olliekins, they are on TV!"

Danni frowned moving into the room aware of Rose automatically looking towards her with a look of mingled concern and surprise. She ignored the other woman for the moment and the sound of Beth's and Hope's excitement at the sight of her and instead focused her attention on the TV screen.

A woman was standing in front of the camera reporting on a triple homicide that had just occurred, Danni blinked watching as the camera panned across the scene, focusing on the 50 team who were standing close together clearly discussing the case while her CSU team moved around tem gathering evidence for processing. She focused on Steve, her breath hitching when she saw the small baby in his arms who was partially covered by his dark blue shirt. Danni glanced towards Rose when the other woman made a startled sound.

"I'm not imagining my baby at a crime scene am I?" Danni demanded, her voice croaky and barely above a whisper. Rose slowly shook her head.

"No Pua, you are not"

Danni turned and made her way back up the stairs, stumbling and hitting her knee hard, she ignored the pain as she grabbed her phone and hit the number one button, cursing when it went straight to voice mail. He hung up, looking at it and pressed the number two button. If she couldn't get through to Steve then she would have to try someone else."

David Richardson looked around him, grey eyes narrowed in thought as his mind played through possible scenarios which would fit the position of the bodies scattered around them. David might never have officially become a Doctor or a medical examiner but he had experienced all of the training, spending seven years of his life as a medical officer in the Rangers unit. He was able to deal with all injuries and able to perform surgery under the worst kind of conditions as well. It was that skill and the fact that he was always cool under pressure which had made his brother in law call him to join his unit.

David moved towards the body, stopping by Abbie Fitzgerald, the chief medical examiner and Danny Williams's fiancé.

"Mind if I have a quick look before you take the bodies in?" He asked her. She glanced up at him and nodded with a smile.

"Knock yourself out David"

He gave her a smile of thanks, taking the gloves she offered him before he headed over to the first body. Pulling on the gloves he touched the girl's back, taking in the three bullet holes. It was the same for the young guy sprawled slightly behind her. Three bullets dead centre in the back which told him that whoever the unsub was he had some training in guns. Hitting a moving target, especially a running target was no easy job.

Standing up he headed over to the last body. No gunshots to the back on this one. Just a shot to both kneecaps and one to the forehead. This one had been a professional hit. He glanced back to the two other bodies and nodded to himself, the scene setting in his mind.

"I'm done" He told Abbie, getting back to his feet and heading towards where Steve and Danny were standing before he stopped as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He glanced at the screen, smiling when a picture of his twin sister Danielle flashed up. It was one of his favourite pictures of her. "Hey Danni, where are you?" He asked her.

"At home" David raised an eyebrow at the sound of her voice. She sounded seriously ill.

"Hey are you okay?" He demanded, "Do you need me to come round and give you a check-up?" He asked her.

"No" she said "But what you can do is tell me why my three month old baby son is currently standing two metres away from a triple homicide. You find me Ollie Davey and you bring him home to me, bring him back to me now" David raised his eyebrow at the use of his childhood nickname.

"Danni if you're sick then it is better that Ollie stays here with Steve. He's completely safe and Steve has everything under control. If you're out of bed Sis then you should get back in there. Are you keeping hydrated? You might not feel like it but you've got to keep drinking."

"I will rest once Ollie is away from a crime scene. As for my husband well all he has to look forward to is the biggest bollocking he has ever seen" She threatened. "You're my twin brother and I need you to do this, bring me back my baby, Davey I mean it"

David whistled silently when she hung up, staring at the scene and suddenly felt extremely thankful that he was not Steve. He had been in his twin's bad books before and it was a place he would rather not be again.

He slipped his phone into his pocket and walked ahead coming to a stop by Steve and Danny who turned to him. David automatically looked at Oliver who was looking incredibly comfortable in his father's arms. Arms which clearly had no intention of letting go of the small boy. There would be no way in hell that David could get the baby away from Steve that he could see,

"Hey Davey, what do you think caused the damage? A 22 or a 38?" Steve asked.

"Firstly it's David Steve, not Davy. Unless you're five foot, blond with a mean right hook then you can't call me that" He stated firmly before he looked back at the body. "I would guess a 22 though Abbie will confirm that or disregard it when she does the autopsy. The powder on the guy's forehead indicated that he was shot at point blank range. The other victims were shot three times in the back. Mr Forehead was the reason for the hit. The other two were just at the wrong place and the wrong time. They stumbled across the murder, alerted the unsub who turned his weapon on them as they run which indicates two things to me. One this guy does not want witnesses and two he has gun training because he hit them in a close cluster while they were running and that's not easy to do"

"Great that's all we need" Danny remarked with a roll of his eyes.

"You know Danni just rang me" David said directing his comment to Steve who turned instantly at the mention of his wife.

"What she's awake now? David could you take a look at her later on. She was pretty bad this morning, high fever, throwing up, headache. I'm kind of worried about her even though Malia says it's just this twenty four hour bug thing that everyone is coming down with. She's obviously getting her voice back. I wonder why she did call me first. We're heading back with Ollie to headquarters to work this, wait for Jack and then join us there. Danno let's go, it's nearly time for Ollie's nap and I want him at least in his car seat for it" He smiled at David and waved at the team before he turned and walked to the Camaro with Danny.

"Steve?" David called after him, huffing in annoyance when Steve ignored him and climbed into the car with Danny, reversing and driving away before David could even more. He turned as his work partner Jack O'Connor approached him.

"Any problems?" He asked curiously. David shook his head.

"You mean other than the fact that my brother in law won't stop calling me by my childhood nickname?" He asked before he shook his head. "Naw I'm all good though the same can't be said about our fearless leader. Give me a second Jack, I've got a twin I need to speak to" he said, excusing himself from the taller man and pressing down on the number two button.

"David have you got him? You'll need to bring Kono with you because you're work car doesn't have a baby seat in it and I know that Kono always keeps one in just in case, you'll…" She went to continue when he interrupted her wanting this conversation over sooner rather than later.

"Danni, I'm sorry but Ollie is still with Steve, he's taken him back to headquarters with him. That's where Steve and Danny are going to work the case from today. Trust me when I say Ollie was completely find, he looked happy Danni" David said, glancing up when Riley waved a hand at him. "I've got to go sis. Look after yourself. I love you."

"I love you too" Danni replied.

David hung up and looked at the phone shaking his head as he made his away across the crime scene towards his work mate. His mind fixed on his twin. Man he hoped that she wasn't going to do anything stupid.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thank for taking the time to read**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story, I really appreciate it!**


End file.
